


Story prompt for Murderhusbands in J.K.Rowlings Universe

by InsaneLiam



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Headcanon, Meta, prompt, story idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneLiam/pseuds/InsaneLiam
Summary: This is not a story, but a story idea/prompt for whomever feels inspired to write it.Use it however you want, but please leave a link if you do.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Story prompt for Murderhusbands in J.K.Rowlings Universe

Holly hell, I just thought about Mads Mikkleson playing Grindelwald when it hit me:

Grindelwald, Dumbledore and Ariana are identical to Hannibal, Will and Abigail.

Will as Dumbledore, who ultimately has the same ideals as his partner but whose trust broke when his sister/daughter was killed. Hannibal as the charismatic foreigner with lofty goals and a giant temper.

Murderhusbands come together to form a family. An arguement escalates up till the death of daughter. One of them flees in heartbreak to the continent to prove that he does not need the other. Shit continues up till final reunion in homeland where one yields to the will of the other and accepts prison, so the other would always know where to find them……… does that make Voldemort a fucked up Clarice? Or a very successful dragon? Thoughts?


End file.
